


Take a break

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Peter, M/M, Steve need a break, really is almost nothing of brutasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to sort out his priorities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, oh God, this chapter start the first part "non stop" it´s actually a little from that song, because it didn´t make sence put the whole song, and the rest is "take a break" I really recommend to listen the song because there´s a bunch of people singing at the same time, also the song is awesome ( all the songs are awesome)

~~~~~~~~~non stop~~~~~~~~~~  
THEN 

Some months everything was good. Baby Peter is happy and healthy and his daddies love him. 

Steve keeps looking for Bucky without rest. At least he´s closer each time he go out on a trip. 

Then something that no one saw coming. Bruce and Natasha become close, reaaaally close. When one day. 

Natasha:I am sailing off to the UK  
I’m accompanied by someone who always pays 

Bruce and Natasha decided to take some time for themselves, alone, just the two of them a place where there was no triggers for neither of them. 

A tiny village name St Davids, a cute small house a little far form the village, but it was calm it was perfect. Neither of them have had any story with that place. 

They gave their goodbyes. As Tony and Peter say goodbye to Bruce, Natasha speak with Steve 

Natasha: I have found a wealthy husband  
Who will keep me in comfort for all my days 

They hug. -Keep an eye on him – it was an order- if something happen to him, I will kill you- 

Steve laugh –If something happen to him, I kill myself- Nat give him a sweet smile 

-Don´t worry Steve you would find Bucky- she pat his shoulder gently.- but don´t let the searching consumes you- 

Natasha:He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one  
Who can match you for turn of phrase  
My Steven 

When there were in front of the door of the plane (…?) she grab his hand. 

Steve: Nat. 

Natasha: don´t forget to write 

And they leave 

~~~~~~~~~~ take a break~~~~~~~~~~ 

NOW 

Tony is teaching piano to a now nine year old Peter, just as his mother taught him, he put his hands over Peter´s 

Tony: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf 

Peter: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf 

Tony: good 

Every number another note 

Tony: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf 

Peter:Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf 

Tony: Sept huit neuf— 

Peter:Sept huit neuf— 

Tony:Sept huit neuf— 

Peter:Sept huit neuf— 

Both: One two three four five six seven eight nine! 

-you got it Peter- he hug and kiss Peter´s head as they laugh 

Meanwhile Steve is wirting 

Steve:My dearest, Nat  
“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day”  
I trust you’ll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly  
I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain  
Ross is Banquo. 

Steve have been really stress lately, the search for Bucky keep going but that´s not the worse, now some guy name Ross keep on his heels and also looking for Bucky but for imprison him and is also looking for any kind of excuse to bother Steve. 

Natasha and Steve: And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
I cannot put the notion away…  
Just then Tony enter his office, hug him from behind and kiss him sweetly. 

Tony: take a break 

Steve: I am on my way 

Steve return to his computer look to some locations and maps 

Tony:There’s a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait 

Tony pout and pull gently Steve´s right arm 

Steve: I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate 

Tony cross his arms and tap his fingers 

Tony: Steve- 

Steve: Okay, okay— 

Steve start to get up form his chair when he see a tiny head with a bunch of tangle brown light hair poke from the door. 

Tony: Your son is nine years old today  
And he has something that he’d like to say  
He’s been practicing all day  
Peter, take it away— 

Peter run to his dad and give him the piece of paper he had on his hands, and then turn to Steve. 

Steve bend on his knees to be at his son´s height. 

Peter: Pops, pops look- My name is Peter  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just  
To show it  
And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can’t write mine 

Steve: what? 

Peter started slow and a little hesitantly but then he start to show more confidence 

Peter:I practice French  
And play piano with my mother 

Steve: Uh-huh! 

Steve look at Peter with a big smile 

Peter: I have a cousins, but I want a little brother 

Steve: okay! 

Peter: My daddy’s trying to bring more family here Un deux trois quatre cinq! 

Steve: Bravo! 

Peter jump and hug his father tightly and then run out to the kitchen 

Steve and Tony both watch Peter go running all happy 

Tony: take a break 

Tony raise his head to see to the eyes to his husband, giving him a smile 

Steve: Hey, our kid is pretty great 

Tony: Run away with us for the summer  
Let’s go upstate 

Steve: Tony, I’ve got so much on my plate 

Tony: We can all go stay with Rhodey There’s a lake I know… 

Tony take Steve´s hands 

Steve: I know 

Tony: In a nearby park 

Tony hug himself with Steve´s arms, and he just put his chin on his shoulder. 

Steve:I’d love to go 

Tony: You and I can go when the night gets dark… 

Steve: I will try to get away 

~~~~~~~ 

Steve read with a smile Nat letter 

Natasha: My dearest Steven  
You must get through to that Ross  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don’t stop ‘til you agree  
Your fav’rite older sister  
Natasha, reminds you  
There’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea 

Natasha: In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days  
It says: 

Natasha and Steve: “My dearest Natasha” 

Natasha: With a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written 

Both: “My dearest, Angelica.” 

Natasha: Anyway, all this to say  
I’m coming home this summer  
At my brother’s invitation  
I’ll be there with your fam’ly  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you’re very busy  
I know your work’s important  
But I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait 

Steve smile ands hum´s 

Both: You won’t be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away… 

Tony: Steve, come downstairs. Natasha’s arriving today! 

Tony run with his arms open when he saw Natasha 

Tony: Nat! 

They hug really tightly, they miss each other. 

Natasha: Tony! 

Steve: the siblings 

He appear with Peter in his arms 

Natasha: Steven 

Steve: hi 

Natasha: It’s good to see your face 

-Hi big guy, look at you, you´re so big- Natasha say carrying Peter on her arms 

-Ok time to go- Tony greet Bruce also with a hug- Peter say goodbye to pops- 

Natasha and Bruce make a face of confusion 

Natasha: …you’re not joining us? Wait 

Steve sadly raised his shoulders 

Steve: I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate 

Bruce take Peter and start to take all the bags 

Natasha: Steve, I came all this way 

Tony: She came all this way— 

Natasha and Tony hug each other and look at Steve 

Natasha: all this way- 

Natasha and Tony: take a break 

Steve:You know I have to get to Bucky 

Nat and Tony start to walk around him 

N/T: Run away with us for the summer  
Let’s go upstate 

Steve: I lost him if I dont find him know 

N/T: We can all go stay with our family 

Tony; There’s a lake I know 

Natasha: I know I’ll miss your face— 

Steve eyes jump from the redhead and the brunette 

Tony: In a nearby park 

Natasha: Screw your courage to the sticking place— 

Tony: You and I can go 

Natasha: Tony´s right— 

N/T: Take a break and get away— 

They take one of his arms each and he just laugh quietly 

Natasha: Run away with us for the summer— 

N/T: Run away with us for the summer— 

Tony: Where we can stay 

Natasha: We can all go stay with our family  
If you take your time— 

Tony:Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now— 

Natasha: You will make your mark, Close your eyes and dream— 

Tony: We can go— 

N/T: When the night gets dark  
Take a break. 

The two look at him, eyes full of hope and with big smiles. 

Steve: I have to get to Bucky,I can’t stop until I get him safe from the congress 

He shook his head, hug Natasha, shake Bruce´s hand, torn to Peter and kiss his head, and then say goodbye to Tony and kiss him for a (long) time 

-I already miss you- said Steve hugging him 

-me too, take care of yourself yeah?- Tony hug him back placing his head on Steve´s shoulder


End file.
